Epifania
by PattoG
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los ciervos cuando huyen demasiado tiempo del cazador? En algún momento mientras corren intentando escapar vuelven la vista y descubren que su perseguidor no esta… están solos.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

*Nota importante: No soy Yoshiki Nakamura y NO soy dueña de los personajes.

.

.

Epifania

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko había estado terriblemente ocupada en las últimas semanas. Entre las grabaciones de R-box y una película pequeña para televisión donde interpretaba a una villana de nuevo apenas había tenido tiempo para comer y dormir. Por fortuna Setsuka no había sido necesaria por ese tiempo y hasta el día entrante estaba planeado que volvería a ser Setsu.

Había pasado un poco de tiempo con Moko-san y hablado un poco por mensajes de texto con Kijima-san pero a parte de eso no había socializado mucho. Recostada en su futon miro a la princesa rosa que su senpai le había regalado en su cumpleaños, sonrío al pensar en la maravillosa magia que le transmitía cuando la tocaba.

Suspiro pensando en su senpai, hacia semanas que no lo veía más allá de algún encuentro casual en los pasillos de LME con un saludo rápido o verlo en fotografías de alguna revista o alguna entrevista en televisión.

Luego de la noche en que Kijima-san le mandara el primer mensaje con imágenes y texto de colores su senpai le había llamado algunas veces pero ella había estado gravando y no logro responder a tiempo.

Luego trato de llamarlo pero su teléfono siempre mandaba a correo de voz y el de Yashiro-san sonaba ocupado, supuso que al ser el mejor actor de Japón estaba demasiado ocupado como para perder su tiempo en alguien como ella.

Suspiro aun mirando a la princesa rosa. Se sentía extraña, como si le faltara una parte de su cuerpo. Casi como ese reportaje que leyó una vez sobre las extremidades fantasmas, cuando a una persona le amputaba un brazo o pierna y aun así las sentían. Ella sentía que algo faltaba pero no lograba hallar el que. Cerro los ojos y agotada se durmió rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente mientras se cambiaba en la habitación de Love me ella se pregunto una y otra vez que le faltaba. Miro su teléfono y reviso la lista e llamadas, algunas de Sawara-san, unas del presidente, de Moko-san e incluso un par de Kijima-san, noto que hacia tiempo su senpai no la llamaba y una curiosa sensación se instalo en su estomago, tal vez no debió comer esa manzana antes de salir de casa.

Una vez que tenia puesto su uniforme de Love Me salio rumbo a la oficina del presidente, la había llamado para informarle sobre un asunto importante aun que se negó a darle los detalles por teléfono. Al llegar ni siquiera se inmuto al ver la oficina transformada en una selva, con animales salvajes incluidos.

El presidente estaba sentado en un enorme y magnifico trono mientras tenia en sus rodillas la cabeza de un hermoso tigre blanco que dormitaba placidamente, lo vio señalarle una silla de cuero verde y se sentó luego de una apropiada reverencia.

-Mogami-kun lamento decirte que a partir de hoy ya no será necesario que actúes como Setsuka Heel.

Sintió su corazón detenerse y su estomago dar una voltereta al escuchar las palabras del presidente, ella sabia que no era un papel en una película ni nada que afectara a su carrera pero aun así le gustaba ser Setsu.

-¿Ya no seré Setsu?

Dejar de ser Setsu significaba perder a su hermano Cain, no vería más expresiones adorables en el rostro de Tsuruga-san nunca mas por que todas eran para su Setsu nunca para Kyoko.

-No, lo siento Kyoko pero Ren acepto un trabajo en el extranjero por lo que gravara todas sus escenas restantes tan rápido como sea posible y se marchara.

Su corazón se estrujo al escuchar que Tsuruga-san se marcharía lejos, no entendía por que sentía tantas ganas de llorar al imaginarse no volver a verlo en un largo tiempo.

-¿Tsuruga-senpai se va?

Cabizbaja salio de la habitación y vio a lo lejos a su senpai al bajar del ascensor, sonrío y se preparo para hablar con el y sonreír cuando le diera la noticia, pero su senpai no se acerco a ella como siempre hacia, en cambio le sonrío desde lejos y con un gesto salio del edificio con Yashiro y una mujer rubia corriendo para alcanzarlo. Suspiro resignada y supuso que estaba muy ocupado, ya le llamaría mas tarde o tal vez aprovechando su día libre podría ir a cocinarle algo.

Cerró los ojos y lanzo el teléfono al futon, era la tercera llamada y el teléfono de su senpai la mandaba directamente al correo de voz, mordiendo su labio inferior marco de nuevo con la esperanza de hablar con él pero no fue Tsuruga-san quien respondió.

-Hola, teléfono de Tsuruga Ren…

-¡Ren te llaman por teléfono!

Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz de mujer y balbuceando pidió hablar con él escucho el tono alegre e intimo con el que la mujer hablaba con él y de nuevo sintió deseos de llorar aun que no entendía por que.

-Hola

-Tsuruga-senpai…soy Kyoko

No sabia cuanto había extrañado la voz tranquila y amable de Tsuruga-san hasta que la escucho de nuevo y respiro profundo calmándose mientras intentaba no preguntar quien le había respondido el teléfono.

-Hola Mogami-san ¿A que debo tu llamada?

-No… no es nada en especial solo me preguntaba si…

-¡Ren! ¡Date prisa la cena ya esta lista!

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le ayudaría a practicar sus líneas para la película y si la dejaría cocinarle la cena en agradecimiento cuando escucho la voz de la mujer que le contesto gritando con ese tono intimo de nuevo.

-¡Ya voy! Lo siento Mogami-san me tengo que ir pero hablaremos en otro momento a menos que necesites ayuda en algo ahora…

Fue bastante tonta al pensar que Tsuruga Ren no tendría a nadie mas ofreciéndose a cocinar para él.

-¡No! Estoy bien no llamaba por nada en especia, disfrute de su cena Tsuruga-senpai.

Toco sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que estaban mojadas. Estaba llorando sin saber la razón pero sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo fácil que era para Tsuruga-san remplazarla y de lo horrible que se sentía al saberlo.

.

.

.

.

-Déjame entender, dices que te estas volviendo loca.

Kanae miro a Kyoko mientras arqueaba una ceja en señal de confusión, era ya bien conocido que su amiga era rara, algunos ya la tachaban de loca pero que ella misma lo admitiera era bastante extraño.

-Siento que algo esta mal, como si faltara algo… pero te tengo a ti Moko-san y el trabajo esta muy bien… no he visto al idiota de Shotaro en mucho tiempo… no entiendo que me pasa debería estar feliz…

Tomo su taza de café y miro a su amiga, aun no podía creer que fuera tan densa, que no viera que el motivo de su incomodidad era que ya no tenia a Tsuruga Ren tras de ella todo el tiempo.

-Kyoko… ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los ciervos cuando huyen demasiado tiempo del cazador?

-¿Eh?

Estaba a punto de reírse al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga, aun le sorprendía lo expresiva que era su cara pero suponía que eso era lo que la hacia tan buena actriz.

-En algún momento mientras corren intentando escapar vuelven la vista y descubren que su perseguidor no esta…

Sabia que era una comparación un poco boba pero se asemejaba un poco a la realidad, Kyoko había huido tanto tiempo de sus emociones que ahora era muy tarde.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Escúchame Kyoko, antes era común verte charlando con Tsuruga Ren, te llevaba a tu casa por las noches y tu cocinabas para él de vez en cuando ¿no?

No estaba segura de si podría explicarle todo de modo que ella comprendiera, era realmente más fácil para ella entenderlo por que lo veía todo desde fuera pero para el miembro numero uno de Love Me todo era mas complicado por que estaba predispuesta a odiar el amor.

-Si pero…

-Desde hace meses él parece estar muy ocupado, siempre esta corriendo de un lugar a otro y no lo vez tan a menudo como antes. Eso es lo que te pasa lo extrañas...

-Pero…

-Kyoko honestamente esperaba que fueras menos estupida y densa como para entender tus propias emociones, te negaste a darte cuenta de que Tsuruga Ren te veía como algo mas que su kouhai y ahora cuando él ya no esta tras de ti lo extrañas.

No dejo que ella la interrumpiera y continuo hablando cada vez que Kyoko intentaba hablar, no dejaría que negara sus emociones mas tiempo, sabia que le dolería. Mucho mas que lo que sufrió por Fuwa Shotaro pero en esta ocasión si era por su culpa.

-Es imposible… él no sentiría algo así por alguien como yo tan aburrida y poca cosa.

Sintió unas ganas inmensas de abofetearla, de sacudirla por los hombros y hacerla ver su propio valor. Ella misma no seria su amiga si fuera poca cosa, el presidente no habría creado una sección solo por ella y Tsuruga Ren no la amaría si fuera aburrida.

-Solo tú te ves como aburrida y poca cosa, eres una actriz brillante, eres bonita y amable. Odio decir estas cosas pero necesitas escucharlas, tu problema no es que no puedas amar a otros. Tu problema es que no te amas a ti misma y eso fue lo que provoco que lo perdieras Kyoko.

-Yo…

-Si hubieras visto la manera en la que él te miraba y como lo lastimaste una y otra vez con tu estupida actitud de "el amor es una asquerosidad y jamás me enamore de nuevo" esto podría haber sido diferente.

-¿Lo lastime?

Contuvo sus ansias de consolar a Kyoko, esta vez era bueno que llorara, que descubriera que no solo ella sufría por amor. Que viera que si bien a ella le rompieron el corazón ella había roto aun peor el de alguien mas, dándole esperanzas para luego volver a su actitud de siempre proclamando al mundo que "no podía amar".

-Mucho, hable con su manager y me contó sobre el viaje, acepto una película en estados unidos y planea mudarse allá.

-¿No va a volver a Japón?

Vio como el llanto se volvía mas intenso, como su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía al saber que jamás volvería a ver a su adorado senpai.

-No, yo creo que se canso Kyoko. Se canso de esperar por que tu lo amaras también.

Kanae recordó con tristeza la mirada que solía dedicarle Tsuruga Ren a Kyoko, una mirada calida y llena de amor. La clase de mirada que toda mujer sueña recibir de alguien. Pero su amiga tan tonta y densa jamás lo noto.

-¿Me ama?

Vio la esperanza en sus ojos ámbar y odio romper su corazón en pedazos por que era su adorada mejor amiga pero no podía mentirle. En algún momento en los meses pasados Tsuruga Ren se había rendido al ver que Kyoko aceptar los avances de Kijima aun cuando su amiga lo hacia por ser completamente ignorante de las intensiones de ese playboy.

-Creo que te amaba pero el amor no siempre es suficiente Kyoko...

Suspirando al verla romper a llorar al entender sus palabras se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, no podía hacer mas que estar con ella en esos momentos por que al menos esta vez no tendría que sufrir sola.

No siempre podemos amar y soportar todo el dolor que eso nos causa, en ocasiones es mejor y más sano alejarse e intentar ser felices aun que debamos olvidar ese amor que nos hace daño.

Sabía que Kyoko podría luchar por el hombre que amaba pero eso solo ocurriría si llegaba a entender la magnitud de sus emociones y dejaba atrás su venganza y su odio para ser feliz, Yashiro tenia razón en eso, si querían que sus amigos fueran felices ese dolor era necesario.

Tenían que sentir el dolor de perder al ser amado y la necesidad de recuperarlo. Cerró los ojos y elevo al cielo una plegaria rogando por que su amiga hiciera lo correcto y luchara por amor con la misma fuerza que se había aferrado a su venganza.

.

.

.

.

_No tenia planeada esta historia, es mas hace una hora no existía en lo absoluto pero luego de leer el capitulo 188 del manga me molesto ver lo densa que es Kyoko. Una cosa es negarse al amor y ser inocente pero otra es ser abiertamente boba. Tiene a un hombre que la ama y lo que hace es romperle el corazón una y otra vez al aferrarse a su rencor. _

_En cuanto a Ren, no puedo creer que aguante tanto, creo que muchos por muchos menos problemas se rendirían, no se si es un mártir enamorado o un tonto pero me sigue sorprendiendo que siga allí para Kyoko aun cuando esa chica se sigue negando a amar._

_Esta historia es mas como un desahogo a una duda ¿Qué pasaría si Ren se rindiera? Creo que es obvio que Kyoko vería lo que perdió aun cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. _

_P.d Quien creen que sea la mujer rubia con esta con Ren? No mencione su nombre haber si adivinan... _

_Con cariño,_

_:Patzy_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

*Nota importante: No soy Yoshiki Nakamura y NO soy dueña de los personajes.

.

.

Epifania

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando era un niño no vivió una infancia normal, como el hijo de una modelo internacional y un actor de Hollywood no podía salir a jugar con otros niños, visitar parques o hacer amigos reales.

Había sido difícil, tenía los ojos de todo el mundo sobre él mirando atentamente, esperando que se equivocara, que fracasara en alcanzar las expectativas que se fijaron para él desde que nació.

Si no hubiera deseado ser actor como su padre su vida seria mucho más fácil sin duda alguna, él pudo mantenerse lejos del ojo público y vivir una vida normal pero su vocación era actuar. Lo supo desde el mismo momento en que estuvo frente a una cámara.

Actúo desde muy pequeño y solía divertirse hasta que fue conciente de cómo solían mirarlo y compararlo con su padre. Suspiro cansado mirando por la ventanilla del avión el océano inmenso que sobrevolaban pensando en el momento en que su vida se había echado a perder por no soportar la presión.

La presión de ser perfecto, de sonreír con simpatía al mundo aun cuando estaba molesto, de soportar a los directores que lo trataban con condescendencia y lo miraban por encima del hombro. En esa época era un niño pero estaba al borde de la locura y cuando un día lo despidieron de una película no lo acepto con una amable sonrisa como siempre y por primera vez mostró sus emociones.

La rabia y la ira por ser tratado como un tonto por todo el mundo, la decepción que sentía hacia si mismo por fallarle a sus padres y se marcho de la oficina del director con el ceño fruncido y azotando la puerta. Tenia que aceptar que hasta ese momento nunca se había sentido mejor.

Sonrío un poquito al recordar el viaje a Japón al que acompaño a su padre luego de ser despedido de esa película. En ese viaje conoció a Kyoko. Una niña japonesa que estaba obsesionada con las hadas y que lo confundió con una por el tono rubio de su cabello.

En esos días se olvido de sus problemas y emociones negativas dedicándose a consolarla a ella, a escuchar los problemas de ella y ser su amigo incondicional por que la amistad de esa niña era honesta. La pequeña Kyoko era un alma pura y honesta que tenia amor a raudales para ofrecer pero que por desgracia nadie supo apreciar.

Pero su breve encuentro con ella fue eso, solo un instante, un remanso de paz en una vida caótica y muy pronto se olvido de ella y se dejo hundir por la oscuridad. Dejo que el dolor, el rencor y sobre todo la ira lo dominaran hasta convertirlo en algo que casi no podía llamarse humano.

Se dijo a si mismo que era mas fácil darle al publico lo que querían, a un chico rebelde y delincuente del cual hablar y criticar. Comenzó a frecuentar lugares llenos de pandilleros, a fumar, beber y participar en peleas clandestinas. Esa era su manera de decirle al mundo que Kuon Hizuri existía como algo más que un clon siguiendo a ciegas los pasos de su famoso padre.

Por años se perdió en si mismo y logro que sus padres se sintieran miserables al ver a su hijo hundirse en una vida sin sentido sin poder ayudarlo, era conciente de que fue totalmente inmaduro pero era solo un niño en esa época.

Tenía quince años casi dieciséis cuando su vida toco fondo de manera brutal. Su único y mejor amigo murió por su culpa intentando salvarlo de si mismo, él jamás podría perdonarse por ser la causa de que Rick muriera. Jamás olvidara esa noche, la sangre y los gritos de Tina.

_"Asesino"_

-¿Kuon, le avisaste a tu papá a que hora llegamos al aeropuerto?

Alejo sus pensamientos oscuros y se coloco su mascara, su personaje favorito y el único capaz de tranquilizar a su madre, Tsuruga Ren.

-Si mamá, seguramente estará esperándonos cuando el avión aterrice de mal humor por que la peluca pica y tiene hambre.

Vio la sonrisa alegre de su madre y sintió un cosquilleo de satisfacción en el pecho al hacerla feliz, sabia que su madre lo amaba y lo extrañaba aun cuando tenían tiempo de no verse. Le agradecía con el alma dejarlo alejarse al otro lado del mundo y respetar sus deseos de ser un actor de primer nivel por si mismo, por su propio merito y esfuerzo.

Por eso ella fue la primera en saber que le habían ofrecido un protagónico en una película en Hollywood y que había aceptado. Incluso se alegro al escucharla gritar de emoción y decirle en medio de sollozos que tomaría el primer vuelo a Japón por que no podía esperar mas para verlo en algo mas que videos.

Había disfrutado mucho de volver a pasar tiempo con su madre, si era honesto se sentía como un niño cuando ella se sentaba abrazándolo por largos minutos y sin lugar a dudas lo disfrutaba. Nada era mejor que amor de su madre en esos momentos cuando su corazón estaba roto.

No se estaba marchando a Estados Unidos por que le ofrecían ese protagónico, el había tomado el papel para huir de Kyoko. Necesitaba alejarse de ella antes de volverse loco por completo. Estaba conciente de que ella aun era la misma Kyoko dulce e inocente, el alma pura que conoció de niño y lo confundió con un hada pero aun así sus acciones dolían.

Dolía ver como se aferraba a su venganza y al recuerdo de Fuwa cada día, dolía ver como ignoraba cada uno de sus gestos y cumplidos. Dolía verla día a día y saber que alguien como ella merecía algo mejor que él y aun así amarla con tanta intensidad.

Siempre supo que debía ser paciente, esperar a que ella confiara en si misma de nuevo y a perdonarse a si mismo por su pasado si quería ser feliz con ella, pero ella seguía negándose a amar y poco a poco su propio corazón destrozado se negó a seguir aguantando mas golpes.

Se dijo a si mismo que era suficiente. Ya era suficiente de amar a una chica que no se amaba a si misma y solo le hacia daño. Se había cansado de verla marcar las distancias con él y no con los demás. De ver como se alejaba de él y se acercaba a otros.

Todo el asunto con Kijima fue solo la gota que derramo un vaso que ya llevaba mucho tiempo rebosante. A pesar de que dolía profundamente se rindió, dejo de llamarla, dejo de buscarla en LME y sobre todo Cain Heel se presento por si solo a sus grabaciones mientras su hermana estaba enferma, o al menos esa fue la versión oficial.

Luego cuando la oportunidad de volver a Estados Unidos se presento y la tentación de buscar a Kyoko era inmensa no dudo en aceptar, tenia que alejarse todo lo posible de esa chica y olvidarla antes de que su corazón terminara aun más destrozado.

El presidente había armado un escándalo cuando le contó su decisión pero luego de explicarle que ya no podía mas, que su fachada se caía a pedazos lo comprendió y apoyo como siempre.

Aun recordaba las palabras del presidente horas atrás cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto con claridad a pesar de los gritos de las fanáticas que lo reconocieron a pesar de su gorra y gafas.

_"Es triste Kuon… tu primer amor es también quien rompió tu corazón por primera vez, pero no te cierres al amor muchacho, el amor llegara en el momento oportuno"_

Tenia razón, Kyoko era la primer mujer que amaba pero sin duda alguna el destino tiene planes intrincados, si ella no era la indicada tarde o temprano la mujer de su vida llegaría, quizá y si era afortunado la conocería pronto.

Cerró los ojos al sentir a su madre dormitar con la cabeza en su hombro y sonrío al ver el cielo azul y el sol brillante en horizonte, tenia la esperanza de haber tomado la decisión correcta y que ese sol brillante iluminara su futuro.

.

.

.

.

_Gracias a Nybell por ser el primer comentario, a Mayloren por adivinar que la rubia es la madre de Kuon, a Tanil por comentar y no te preocupes yo creo en los finales felices solo que todo cuando debe ser jamás antes y a Na por que tiene razón en su comentario, yo creo que Kyoko debe esforzarse por amarse primero antes de amar a Ren. _

_No se si logre captar a Ren en este capitulo, no estoy segura de haber expresado lo que deseaba expresar pero al menos lo intente, espero no este tan mal. _

_En cuanto a la longitud de la historia creo que solo un capitulo o dos mas bastaran para concretar la idea que tengo en mente. _

_Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer. _

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

*Nota importante: No soy Yoshiki Nakamura y NO soy dueña de los personajes.

.

.

Epifania

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había luchado mucho por estar en la cima del mundo del espectáculo en esos dos años, le había costado esfuerzo y lagrimas pero lo había logrado, había trabajado mas duro que nadie, siempre puntual y actuando con la profesionalidad que había prendido de su senpai aun cuando él no estuviera físicamente para aconsejarla.

Se había esforzado por ser mejor cada día pero ya no por venganza. En esos años había aprendido a amar su carrera y a amarse a ella misma. No había sido fácil entender que no era la primera mujer con el corazón roto y que no seria la última.

Le había costado mucho ser conciente de su propio valor y de que era una mujer digna de no solo dar amor si no de ser amada. Era feliz de saber que era amada por sus amigos, tal vez no tenia una familia pues su madre jamás volvió a su vida pero tenia amigos apoyándola.

Moko-san se había convertido en su hermana mas que su mejor amiga. Ella había estado a su lado cuando vio partir el avión donde su senpai se marchaba sin lograr hablar con él.

Había sido ella quien la llevo a su casa, la abrazo por horas mientras lloraba por no darse cuenta antes que no era respeto lo que sentía por ese hombre. Ella lo amaba. Se había enamorado de Tsuruga Ren sin darse cuenta y su necedad le había costado perderlo.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras veía la gente pasar frente a ella, todos parecían tan alegres y relajados. Reían, charlaban en voz alta y se abrazaban o besaban sin pudor alguno. El ambiente en Estados Unidos era sin duda muy diferente al de Japón.

No le disgustaba por que de cierta manera estar allí le hacia entender por que su senpai tenia actitudes tan relajadas en ocasiones.

No era la primera vez que viajaba a Estados Unidos en esos dos años pero si era la primera vez que estaba en Los Ángeles, California. Había estado en Washington D. C. para una campaña de modelaje y en New York para el lanzamiento de un perfume pero esa ocasión no estaba en Estados Unidos por trabajo si no de vacaciones.

El presidente le había ordenado tomarse unos días de descanso y le había regalado los boletos para el viaje luego de dos largos años de trabajar sin parar y negarse a tener un manager, le gustaba ser capaz de tener el control de su vida al menos en ese sentido.

Su vida amorosa era un terrible caos, ningún hombre parecía estar realmente interesado en Kyoko. Algunos amaban a sus personajes e incluso salio con un chico que la llamo Yumika, la agente de la policía que estaba interpretando hasta hacia poco en un Drama de acción.

Sabía que en parte era también su culpa por rechazar a los hombres tan rápido. Apenas una cita bastaba para saber que no eran lo que ella buscaba y deseaba. Por desgracia aun estaba enamorada de su senpai. Después de años de distancia y de solo saber de él por el por comentarios del presidente aun lo amaba.

No podía evitar comparar a todos los hombres con él, ninguno era tan alto, sus rostros no eran tan adorables como los ojos de cachorro que usaba como Caín, su voz no era lo suficientemente varonil, ninguno era lo suficientemente inteligente, amable e impresionantemente buen actor como él.

Ninguno era como su senpai.

Ninguno era Tsuruga Ren.

Le sorprendía un poco no encontrar nada sobre él en Internet pero supuso que ser un actor famoso en Hollywood no era algo fácil y aun estaba intentándolo, dudaba que su senpai dejara de lado su personalidad confiable y responsable por lo que no dudaba que un día llegaría a ser la estrella mas brillante del cielo americano como había sido del japonés.

Bebió un poco de su café ya tibio con la mirada fija en la calle, le sorprendió ver a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro caminando por la acera, si no supiera que era imposible juraría que era Cain Heel, a decir verdad aun que la ropa no era tan dramática aun así tenia un aire misterioso y peligroso en él.

El cabello negro despeinado cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, un pantalón negro y una simple playera gris con botas de motociclista y gafas oscuras, dado el clima caluroso de la ciudad resultaba lógico no verlo usando su abrigo negro, eso en el caso de que resultara ser su querido senpai vestido como Cain Heel.

Lo vio entrar en la cafetería y caminar con ese paso elegante y confiado que tanto echaba de menos de su senpai. Sintió su corazón latir desbocado solo al verlo y no pudo evitarlo, su nombre se escapo de sus labios al verlo pasar junto a él.

-Tsuruga Ren…

Lo vio mirarla unos segundos antes de sonreír, esa radiante sonrisa que lograba transformar las piernas de las mujeres en gelatina, se detuvo junto a su mesa y ella sintió sus mejillas arder al tenerlo tan cerca. Tenia que ser él, incluso olía tal como lo recordaba.

-Lo siento mucho me esta confundiendo… mi nombre es Hizuri Kuon.

Lo miro confundida, ¿Hizuri Kuon? ¿El hijo de Hizuri Kuu el famoso actor? No, no podía ser. Estaba segura de que ese hombre frente a ella era su senpai. Jamás se había equivocado antes.

-Pero yo si la recuerdo señorita Mogami Kyoko.

Lo vio sentarse en la silla vacía frente a ella y lo miro boquiabierta, era él, era su senpai, siempre supo que Tsuruga Ren era un alias pero no se imaginaba que era el hijo de un gran y mundialmente famoso actor. No supo que decir ni que hacer y solo pudo mirarlo.

¿Qué debía decir al tenerlo frente a ella? _"Lo siento mucho por ser una tonta y no ver que amabas pero te amo ahora"_, no, no tenia derecho a decirlo. No podía decirle que lo amaba por que estaba segura de que él ya la había olvidado.

Ella lo había perdido y lastimado por eso no tenia derecho a herirlo aun más… estaba segura que su castigo por romperle el corazón a un hombre maravilloso como él era amarlo sin poder alcanzarlo aun cuando en esos momentos estuviera sentado frente a ella sonriendo.

.

.

.

.

_Siempre eh pensado que Kyoko necesitaría aprender a valorarse a si misma antes que nada y como hacer eso es algo completamente personal solo lo insinúe sin entrar en detalles. _

_Ahora el encuentro con Ren ocurrió luego de unos años, pero no pueden simplemente saltar a los brazos del otro y besarse como en los cuentos de hadas luego de todo el daño emocional que existe entre ellos. Aquí vemos a una chica avergonzada y que se siente culpable. Ella lo ama y eso esta claro pero sabe que lo lastimo demasiado y teme confesarse por que se sabe rechazada de ante mano. _

_En el próximo veremos a Ren, bueno a Kuon y lo ocurrido en su vida en esos mismos años. Él tiene su propia cuota de heridas emocionales que sanar. Espero sus comentarios. _

_Con cariño, _

_Patzy_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

*Nota importante: No soy Yoshiki Nakamura y NO soy dueña de los personajes.

.

.

Epifania

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de años viviendo en el siempre formal y moralista Japón le había resultado un poco difícil volver a habituarse al ritmo de vida alegre y despreocupado de los Estados Unidos.

Aun así amaba vivir allí, el calido clima. Tener cerca de su familia y volver a vivir buenos momentos con ellos, reencontrarse con muchas cosas que amaba hacer como Kuon y que Ren no aria jamás. Los autos deportivos muy vistosos y sobre todo rápidos, las motocicletas y las lecciones de diversas disciplinas en artes marciales.

Cuando había abandonado Japón y regresado al hogar de su infancia le había costado meses abandonar del todo su vida como Tsuruga Ren y volver a ser Hizuri Kuon, había sido realmente difícil enfrentar sus demonios.

Enfrentar su pasado y volver a recorrer las mismas viejas calles, ver los lugares que había recorrido en su juventud y donde había cometido los peores errores de su vida, él sabia que era casi un niño en esa época pero aun así en esos momentos cuando era un poco mayor entendía que había tomado decisiones equivocadas.

Se había sentido ahogado en su casa, asfixiado por el amor de sus padres a pesar de que ellos deseaban lo mejor para él, pero su madre era más que solo su mamá ella era una modelo, una mujer ocupada con su trabajo que a pesar de pasar solo un poco de tiempo con él intentaba darle todo el amor posible.

Su padre al ser un famoso actor estaba terriblemente ocupado y lo veía solo unos minutos al día, pero al menos en esos minutos solía ser amable y cariñoso con él, suspiro mientras estacionaba su auto y recordó las largas ausencias de sus padres en las que lo cuidaban niñeras.

Su infancia había sido terriblemente solitaria y aun dolía un poco recordarlo, no culpaba a sus padres del todo por que ellos solo intentaban darle lo mejor y al mismo tiempo hacer lo que amaban. Él lo entendía ahora que era un actor y modelo, amaba profundamente su profesión y si lo dejara probablemente moriría.

Agradecía que en Estados Unidos su altura no fuera tan extraña y poder salir a la calle a pesar de ser famoso con solo un disfraz simple, su disfraz favorito una mezcla entre Caín y Ren que había perfeccionado con el paso de esos años en California.

Una peluca ocultando su cabello rubio, unas gafas oscuras y ropa casual era todo lo que necesitaba. Su madre solía decirle que se veía arrebatador vestido así y que le sorprendía que las mujeres o los cazadores talentos no se abalanzaran sobre él al verlo.

Él sabia que esa parte del aura de Cain los mantenía a raya mientras que la mitad de Ren lo hacia lucir un poco mas humano. Ese personaje sin nombre era probablemente lo más cercano al mismo Kuon, quizá la única diferencia era la peluca.

Bajo del auto y se encamino a su restaurante favorito, había salido de su casa con la excusa de ver a Tina cuando su madre anuncio que cocinaría ese día. No quería pasar otro día con indigestión y prefirió comer en la calle y volver para la cena cuando su padre fuera el cocinero, sin duda era casi tan bueno en la cocina como Kyoko…

Frunció el seño y suspiro cansado, odiaba no poder olvidarla y odiaba amarla aun después de esos años. Él sabia que esa chica no era lo que necesitaba, Kyoko solo le hacia daño y definitivamente ya no era masoquista.

Se había perdonado por sus errores con ayuda de Tina, había hablado con ella un día cuando coincidieron en el cementerio y sus palabras habían curado un poco sus heridas, esas sangrantes y supurantes incisiones en su alma se habían comenzado a cerrar. Claro que aun estaban allí, se quedarían siempre como un recordatorio de sus errores para jamás volver a cometerlos.

_"Kuon… perdóname, esa noche cuando Rick murió estaba tan asustada y enojada que te culpe por algo que fue un accidente. Él era tu mejor amigo, aun más que eso para él fuiste su hermano y te quería. Se que él estaría furioso conmigo sino me disculpara por el terrible error que cometí esa noche. No eres un asesino, fue un accidente"_

Un accidente que podría haberse evitado si hubiera dejado de ser un idiota pero seguir culpándose no ayudaba.

_"Rick quería ayudarte, se que el no estaría feliz de saber que tu no lo eres. Él quería que tú fueras un gran hombre y lo eres. No dejes que la culpa te robe tu vida, se que es tarde pero… ¿Aceptarías mi amistad?" _

Sonrío un poco, sin Tina probablemente habría vuelto a Japón luego de unos meses pero ella había sido una buena amiga, lo había escuchado mientras le contaba sobre Kyoko, le contó todo, desde sus tardes en Kyoto cuando eran niños, su rencuentro con ella en LME, la antipatía que sintió hacia ella por sus razones para entrar en el medio, lo que sintió al descubrir que la chica vengativa e irritante era su pequeña amiga, le contó sobre Fuwa y Kyoko.

Le contó como comenzó a tener sentimientos abrumadores cada vez que ella estaba cerca, como se enamoro de ella a pesar de lo doloroso que resultaba verla día a día rechazarlo con su actitud inocente y sus ideas de que el amor era la peor peste del mundo.

Tina lo había abrazado y escuchado cuando mas la necesitaba, estaba agradecido por tenerla como su amiga, por tener a su familia más unida que nunca y por que su carrera estaba en su mejor momento por fin como Hizuri Kuon.

Era libre de ser él mismo frente al mundo y eso lo aliviaba, a la mitad de su primera película en Hollywood había hablado con el director y le contó que él no era Tsuruga Ren. Le hablo con honestidad y le dijo su nombre real. El sorprendido hombre le había dejado decidir.

Había dejado que fuera él mismo quien eligiera como aparecería en los créditos, después de hablarlo con sus padres y Tina había decidido que era el momento de ser Hizuri Kuon de nuevo.

Entro al restaurante pensando en que debía comer, tal vez algo de pasta. Sabia que su madre tenia las mejores intenciones al cocinar pero su estomago no resistiría otra de sus comidas _especiales _y era mejor huir. Al día siguiente tenia una sesión de fotografías para la nueva colección de Armani y debía lucir lo mejor posible, ellos habían insistido en continuar con _Tsuruga Ren _como modelo y debía mantener su cabello negro y ojos castaños cuando tenía sesiones con ellos.

No le molestaba, Jelly hacia milagros desde que había aceptado ser su maquillista personal y su trabajo al cambiar de Kuon a Ren de vez en cuando era mucho más simple gracias a ella. Había ocasiones en que sospechaba que esa mujer era realmente una bruja por que ninguna maquillista era tan eficiente como ella.

-Tsuruga Ren…

Escucho su nombre, al menos uno de ellos, y miro a la mujer que lo había pronunciado. Era menuda y claramente japonesa, cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo y rostro hermoso, no habría sabido quien era tan rápido si no hubiera visto sus ojos.

Esos ojos color miel que lo miraban con emoción y esperanza. Era Kyoko. La misma mujer que amo y aun amaba. La misma chica dulce y hermosa que recordaba, un poco más bella que el último día que la vio pero aun así la misma. Le sonrío ampliamente antes de hablar.

-Lo siento mucho me esta confundiendo… mi nombre es Hizuri Kuon

Él ya no era el mismo, la amaba, pero no volvería a actuar como un tonto enamorado siempre pendiente de ella y olvidándose de si mismo en el proceso. Eso no era amor. Al menos no la clase de amor que vale la pena.

Amor era el que compartían sus padres, que se sonreían y besaban luego de volver de sus empleos con el mismo afecto de siempre. Amor era lo que Tina aun sentía por Rick aun cuando también amaba a su novio. Como ella decía Rick seria su primer amor y el hombre que jamás olvidaría pero tenia derecho a rehacer su vida y ser feliz.

Vio la confusión en su rostro, ella _sabia _que era Ren pero no podía mentirle mas, ya era suficiente de engañar al mundo y a su mismo, él era Hizuri Kuon y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

-Pero yo si la recuerdo señorita Mogami Kyoko.

La vio abrir la boca y jadear de sorpresa y se sentó en su mesa. Sintió el cosquilleo en su estomago y su corazón latir mas rápido cuando vio en sus ojos color miel todas sus emociones, ella un era un libro abierto para él.

Vio con claridad la sorpresa, el miedo, la nostalgia, el cariño, la vergüenza y sobre todo el amor. En esos momentos le sorprendía un poco ver esa emoción precisamente en ella sabia que no podía estar con la Kyoko de la que se enamoro en Japón por que esa relación era enfermiza pero esta chica, esta mujer frente a él no parecía ser la misma.

Sonrío al decidir que no perdía nada en conocerla de nuevo, tal vez si olvidaban su pasado podrían tener un futuro. No daría por sentado nada, ese día intentaría volver a comenzar con ella y sin duda comer juntos podría ser un buen comienzo.

-Preemítame invitarla a comer señorita Mogami… para celebrar este rencuentro…

Sabia que sus sonrisas jamás funcionaban en ella pero aun así le dedico una especialmente amable y calida, escucho suspiros de las otras mujeres presentes en el restaurante, sintió la tentación de reír al ver como las mejillas de Kyoko se sonrojaban y comenzaba a tartamudear una respuesta.

-Gracias, seria un placer señor… Hizuri.

Rió al ver que a pesar de los años y la distancia había cosas que jamás cambiarían… y otras que parecían cambiar para mejor. Tal vez hace años no era el momento de que estuvieran juntos y con suerte este podría si ser el adecuado, después de todo encontrarse frente a frente en una ciudad enorme era claramente una señal del destino de que no perdían nada por intentarlo.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué les parece chicas? Este es el final. No es tan romántico pero me parece humano, en ocasiones la distancia y el tiempo no matan al amor pero lo adormecen lo suficiente como para que la razón sea escuchada. _

_Hoy pensare si colocar un diminuto epilogo o dejarles a ustedes imaginar que pasa después. ¿Tendrán una cita… habrá una segunda y tercera? ¿Se casaran? ¿Decidirán dejarlo todo como un amor inalcanzable? No se a menos que publique un epilogo la decisión es suya. _


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

*Nota importante: No soy Yoshiki Nakamura y NO soy dueña de los personajes.

.

.

Epifania

_Epilogo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hizuri Ren era el hijo de un famoso actor de Hollywood, su padre Hizuri Kuon un actor nominado mas de una docena de veces al oscar a lo largo de su carrera, ganador en cada nominación, modelo de pasarela y de revistas que trabajaba con los mejores diseñadores y un hombre muy ocupado.

Su madre era Hizuri Kyoko, una actriz en acenso en Hollywood famosa por sus impresionantemente realistas actuaciones, su belleza impresionante y esa amabilidad con la que trataba incluso a los paparazzi, ella tenia un horario tan ajetreado como el de su marido.

Pero a pesar de eso ambos encontraban tiempo para estar con su hijo, a pesar de sus horarios llenos alguno de ellos siempre pasaba a buscarlo luego de la escuela y luego lo llevaba con él al estudio donde gravaban antes de volver a casa.

Desde muy niño había aprendido a amar el mundo del espectáculo, veía a sus padres actuando y deseaba hacerlo también, amaba ver a sus padres actuar por que incluso a él le parecía que eran desconocidos frente a las cámaras.

En cuando alguno estaba frente a una cámara o actuando un personaje ya no eran su mamá y su papá, ya no era la misma mujer que cocinaba la cena mientras su padre y él preparaban la mesa, ya no era el mismo hombre que le contaba cuentos por la noche y lo arropaba antes de dormir.

Su sueño era ser actor, llegar a ser tan bueno como sus padres y como habían sido sus abuelos antes de retirarse parcialmente del espectáculo y hacerlos sentir orgullosos de él por continuar el legado de su familia.

Sentía sus ojos cerrarse mientras escuchaba las voces de sus padres leyendo el cuento de esa noche mientras usaban voces divertidas para cada personaje. Le encantaba esa rutina nocturna, solo el y sus padres, se sentía muy ansioso por que eso podría acabar muy pronto cuando naciera su hermanito o hermanita. Él sabía que tendría que compartir el amor de sus padres con alguien más…

-Mami… Papi… ¿Cuándo nazca mi hermanito todavía me van a leer como ahora?

Somnoliento vio a su padre mirarlo con ternura y a su madre sonreír con calidez antes de que ambos besaran sus mejillas haciéndolo reír un poco.

-Ren… claro que te leeremos todas las noches que podamos.

-Te amamos hijo, te amaremos igual sin importar que nazca tu hermanito.

Sonrío dejando que su padre lo arropara con las mantas mientras su madre encendía su luz de noche, mucho mas tranquilo y feliz sintió como besaban sus mejillas de nuevo.

Ren era feliz… muy feliz.

.

.

.

.

_No logre resistirme a una escena completamente empalagosa de felicidad familiar, ahora imaginan el rumbo que tomaron sus vidas luego de ese encuentro en el restaurante…no puedo hacerlo mas largo por que desde un principio tenia en mente que el capitulo anterior seria el final, pero quien sabe tal vez pronto mi musa decida visitarme y me regale un poquito de inspiración para un nuevo proyecto. _

_Ojala les gustara y sin duda alguna les agradezco de todo corazón a quienes comentaron por que ame sus comentarios… espero sigan dejándolos aun cuando la historia diga "complete" por que un comentario siempre es bienvenido. _

_Con cariño,_

_Patzy_


End file.
